


More Like You

by katling



Series: Bassian Week 2017 [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Force-Sensitive Chirrut Îmwe, M/M, baze pretends to be grumpy, the force probably doesn't work like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: For someone who claims to not believe in the Force, Baze is certainly very mindful of it. And when he sees something very familiar in Bodhi, he goes to the one person who he knows could actually help.This was written for Bassian Week over on tumblr for the Day 5 theme - Force Sensitive Bodhi Rook





	More Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I took something of a different take on this prompt because this was what spoke to me the loudest so for all that this is about a Force-sensitive Bodhi and his relationship with Cassian, they don't technically appear in the fic itself. Though they are the topic of conversation.

It came as no surprise to Chirrut that Baze was the one who noticed what was going on with Bodhi first. For all that he claimed to have turned away from the Force, for all that he was indeed out of balance with the Force and for all that pained Chirrut, Baze had always had an affinity for the Force that Chirrut admired when they were still young acolytes in the Temple of the Kyber. He had always suspected that Baze could have had a better connection than even his own fleeting ability to grasp the threads of the Force if he had only just _believed_ in himself more. 

But that had never been in Baze’s nature sadly. What _was_ in his nature was to be attuned to someone _else’s_ sensitivity to the Force. Usually that was Chirrut and for all his grumbling he had _always_ made room and time for Chirrut’s Force sensitivity and for all his grumblings and denials, he had never truly doubted what Chirrut could see and feel through the Force. No matter what else he might claim to be or not to be, no matter how much he might deny it, Baze Malbus was still, in his deepest heart, a Guardian of the Whills.

So when Baze came over and sat down next to him with a huffing sigh, his mood heavy and contemplative, Chirrut did nothing more than simply wait. There was no point prodding at Baze when he was in this sort of mood. Doing so would only drive him back into his shell. No, this sort of mood required patience and gentle coaxing to get to the source of it.

“Bodhi,” Baze began before falling silent again.

Chirrut waited then offered a small prompt. “Yes? A fine young man. Courageous. Good pilot. Very respectful of his elders.”

He said the latter with a broad impish smile. Since their return from Scarif… or more specifically since their recovery from the terrible wounds they had all suffered there… Bodhi had called both Chirrut and Baze – but particularly Baze – every Jedhan word for ‘respected elder’ that possibly existed. Baze grumbled about it but even without his sight, Chirrut hadn’t missed the almost paternal way Baze treated the young pilot, up to and including the heavy looks he directed at Cassian Andor, who was slowly inching his way emotionally towards Bodhi. Chirrut found that particularly amusing because Cassian was so clearly inept at it – unsurprisingly given what he had revealed about his life in his angry words to Jyn after Eadu – and Bodhi was, as far as he could tell, well aware of what was going on and was simply waiting patiently for Cassian to sort himself out. Bodhi didn’t really _need_ Baze’s protection in the endeavour but he didn’t seem to mind it either.

Baze gave an irritated grunt and Chirrut leaned against him in a silent apology for his teasing. Baze immediately shifted to give him more support and Chirrut smiled softly. They’d almost lost each other on Scarif and in the aftermath neither felt inclined to stray far from the other, both physically and in every other way.

Baze was silent for a little longer then he said, “I think he feels the Force.”

Chirrut gave a start and his hands tightened on his staff. “Like the Skywalker boy?”

They’d met Luke Skywalker in the aftermath of the destruction of the Death Star. The young man, shining so brightly with the Force, had come to see them specially. To thank them for their courage and bravery that had allowed him to finish what Galen Erso had started. It had been interesting. Jyn had been awkward but pleased that Luke had recognised her father’s contribution. Baze had been _distinctly_ uncomfortable around the potential Jedi and Chirrut had simply basked in the strength of Luke’s connection to the Force. _Bodhi_ , however, had been star struck, which had left Cassian stiff and uncertain and unhappy beside him until Bodhi had clutched at his arm and babbled at him about flying… or more specifically flying _Cassian_ on his missions. Chirrut had a suspicion Bodhi’s response had been quite deliberate.

“No,” Baze replied. “More like you.”

Chirrut contemplated that thought. He hadn’t reached for the Force since they’d woken up in the medbay on Yavin IV after Scarif. He’d meditated, yes, but he hadn’t sought that oh-so-elusive connection to the Force that so often eluded him but sometimes came at his call. It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to but it wasn’t always easy and it drained him sometimes. He simply hadn’t had the energy to spare.

“Does he know?” he asked.

Baze hesitated for a moment. “I think he’s aware on some level but not completely.”

Chirrut raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“He gets twitchy when anyone talks about the grenade,” Baze said after a long pause.

Chirrut hummed his agreement. He _had_ noted how Bodhi started to stammer and change the subject whenever that incident came up in conversation. Neither he nor Baze had seen it – metaphorically speaking in his case – but they _had_ heard Bodhi’s initial explanation on the shuttle as they escaped Scarif. Bodhi had been jittery and anxious and thus wound up to a fever pitch, still working more on adrenaline than anything else, and what he’d said then did not entirely match what he’d later told the Rebel leaders. He hadn’t _lied_ ; he’d just left out a few things he’d told them. Like how he had _known_ the grenade was coming before it landed and had reached out and tossed it in just the right direction to take out the stormtroopers who had been aiming at Chirrut. Like how he had known exactly where Baze and Chirrut had been when he come to rescue them in the shuttle _and_ where Jyn and Cassian had ended up.

“And this thing with Cassian,” Baze continued.

Chirrut chuckled. “You disapprove?”

“No,” Baze replied. “Bodhi knows what he’s doing. Cassian needs to get his head out of his backside.”

Chirrut patted his arm. “Be gentle with him, dear heart. You heard what he said to Jyn. That sort of life doesn’t make it easy for him.” Baze grumbled and Chirrut patted him on the arm again. “And Bodhi _does_ have it well in hand. Though how does it support your thought he is Force sensitive?”

Baze was silent for a long time but Chirrut was happy to wait him out. “He does what you used to do,” he finally said, his voice a complicated mix of exasperation, amusement and fondness.

Chirrut was startled into laughter at the reference to their days back in the Temple. Baze rarely referenced those days since the Temple fell and even more rarely the days of their youth after Chirrut had realised what his feelings were for Baze and that Baze _did_ in fact feel the same but was reluctant to make any move that might jeopardise their friendship.

“Oh my!” He giggled at the memory of his own antics and what it must look like for Baze, Bodhi and Cassian. “So _that’s_ what he’s been doing! I knew he was in control of the situation but I hadn’t realised what was actually going on.”

He’d been so proud of his Force sensitivity back in those days and had used it shamelessly as he’d ever so slowly chased after Baze. Making sure he always knew what sort of mood Baze was in, where he would be and making sure _he_ was always the one there to share any triumphs and soothe any fears and pains.

“It was familiar,” Baze said so dryly amused that Chirrut started giggling again.

“Is Cassian being as stubborn as you were?” he asked, shifting so that he could poke Baze in the side repeatedly.

Baze caught his hand with an annoyed grunt and pulled him close. “I don’t know. Did I look pole-axed every time you appeared out of nowhere?”

Chirrut felt the same sense of faint regret that came every time he thought about the days before he’d lost his sight. It was very faint these days. He’d spent far more years blind than he had sighted and very few memories of what he had once been able to see remained clear. Most of those that did were of Baze.

“No, you mostly looked annoyed,” he said with a pout.

Baze gave a soft huff of laughter. “You might need to tell Bodhi to ease up a bit then.”

Chirrut caught the unspoken words underlying that statement and he smiled softly. Baze might have rejected the Force but he was still mindful of it despite that. There was little that Chirrut could do to _teach_ Bodhi. Force sensitivity didn’t really work like that. But he could ensure Bodhi was aware of what he was doing and was mindful of that. 

“Perhaps _after_ he’s captured his Cassian?” Chirrut suggested with a grin.

“I don’t think that’ll take too much longer,” Baze replied, his tone indicating he was satisfied that he’d brought the matter to Chirrut’s attention and was happy to leave it with him. “I saw Jyn lecturing him.”

“Who? Bodhi?”

“No, Cassian.”

Chirrut chuckled. “That should be sufficient.” He patted Baze’s leg and got to his feet. “I think we should help it along a bit, don’t you?”

Baze sighed but got to his feet nonetheless. “You can’t help meddling.”

“It’s not meddling when it’s going to make our friends happy,” Chirrut replied. “Now come.”

Baze sighed wearily. “Yes, dear.”


End file.
